


Dare To Kiss Him

by orphan_account



Category: TMR - Fandom, maze runner, the maze runner
Genre: Fluffy Minewt, M/M, Minho-tmr, Newt-tmr, Outgoing Thomas, Protective Minho, Sassy Minho, Sexual Thomesa, Shy Newt, Sonya's Newt's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire glader group had decided on a camping trip. Which Newt had no problem agreeing to, as long as he didn’t have to share a tent. </p><p>So packing his backpack, he packed all of his necessities first, cologne, toothbrush, floss, and mouthwash. Because they might be camping around wild animals, but that didn’t mean he had to smell like one. He began packing his clothes when his phone buzzed on his dresser. </p><p>Putting the clothes in the small bag, he hastily went to check who it was texting him. His heart fluttered when the name flashed on his screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Packing up

* * *

The entire glader group had decided on a camping trip. Which Newt had no problem agreeing to, as long as he didn’t have to share a tent.

So packing his backpack, he packed all of his necessities first, cologne, toothbrush, floss, and mouthwash. Because they might be camping around wild animals, but that didn’t mean he had to smell like one. He began packing his clothes when his phone buzzed on his dresser.

Putting the clothes in the small bag, he hastily went to check who it was texting him. His heart fluttered when the name flashed on his screen.

 **From: Minho**  
‘Anyway I could drive with u?’

 **To: Minho**  
‘Of course. Let me know when you wanna be picked up.’

 **From: Minho**  
‘Come get me in a few?’

 **To: Minho**  
‘Alright. Give me 5’

Newt put down his phone, throwing it into the bag along with the charger. He packed a few jumpers, then finally picked up his sketchbook. He never left anywhere without it. It always soothed him if he were to stress.

Zipping everything up before throwing it over his shoulder, the brit quickly grabbed his windbreaker(It was a windy summer day) along with his keys before locking up his apartment door.

Stepping down the flights of stairs, he began regretting that he lived on the 3 floor of the apartment building. Especially with his leg problem, it only made everything a drag.

Finally making it down to his car, he unlocked it before throwing the backpack into the passenger seat to dig out his phone.

 **To: Minho**  
On my way.

Minho didn’t respond until a few minutes afterward, which didn’t surprise Newt in any way. He had already began driving to Minho’s apartment when the phone buzzed on the opposite seat. Driving with one hand momentarily, he reached around blindly with his other hand before his hand came in contact with the buzzing device.

 **From: Minho**  
Cool I'll wait outside.

Quickly reading the text before tossing it back, having to swerve over to avoid colliding with another car that apparently didn’t care to pay attention. Newt’s eyes widened at the near accident, shaking his head clear of the thought.

Continuing his drive, it wasn’t long until he was driving into Minho’s apartment building and parking in front of a raven haired asian that seemed to be too content on playing on his phone to realize Newt had pulled up.

Rolling his eyes, Newt got out of the car to sit beside him. “Awful day huh?” Newt asked, smirking slightly as Minho only hummed a ‘yeah’ oblivious to who he was talking to. “So you expecting someone with that bag of yours?” Newt continued, suppressing his laughter. “Yeah. His name’s Newton.” Minho murmured, his tongue jutting out of his mouth slightly as he focused on the current game he was playing; temple run. “Newton? I only recall a Newt.. Thought we agreed on calling me that, shank.” Newt said finally, rolling his eyes unamused. But he finally let out his laughter, patting the asian’s back.

Minho’s eyes quickly darted off his game and onto Newt. His eyes widened when it indeed was his british blonde headed friend, his cheeks darkened in embarrassment as he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

“C’mon. I haven’t got all day. Last I recall we have to meet up with Teresa and them?” Newt cocked his brow, picking up Minho’s bag to take back to the car. Sitting down in the driver’s seat, he threw Minho’s and his bags in the back as Minho sat down. “So what made you call for a ride?” Newt asked casually, though he wasn’t complaining to have Minho by his side. Minho only raised a brow, “what? I can’t spend time with my favorite slinthead?” He said sarcastically, coating his tone with imaginary hurt and betrayal.

Newt only rolled his eyes playfully as he rotated his body to look behind them as he backed the car up. “A’right, what’s the real reason?” He asked, looking at Minho for a second before setting the car in neutral and turning. “Hey, you were already headed there so we’re just saving gas.” Minho responded, holding his hands up in defense. “Plus you can’t say no to your best friend.”

 _Damn right I can’t.. Like a bloody curse, but nobody can say no to those eyes._ Newt thought to himself, sneaking a quick glance at Minho before a smile curled on his face. “You know it’s true!” Minho laughed, looking at Newt. “Yeah. I’m well aware.” Newt said finally, laughing quietly as well.

At Teresa’s house, everyone else had already gotten there. They were only waiting for Minho and Newt. They didn’t plan to leave that day, but by the looks of the RV in the parking lot, everyone was ready for earlier morning.

They walked up to Teresa’s and Thomas’ apartment room, which was convinently on the first floor of the building, knocking loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. There was a skidding noise of feet, a few shouts of things Newt couldn’t quite make out until finally the door opened by a cheeky Thomas, who only grinned more when he saw Minho and Newt in the doorway.


	2. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep over at Thomas' and Teresa's Apartment, seems relaxing, right?

Walking in, the apartment was a mess as always. Bowls piled in the sink, while flour, confectioner’s sugar, and vanilla laid out on the counter. That’s when the sweet aroma caught Newt’s attention. “Are you guys making.. Sugar cookies..?” He raised a brow in surprise when he opened the oven door to reveal 2 trays of pale cream dough.

“Uh yeah.. You can thank Sonya and Brenda for that.” Thomas murmured, squeezing his neck while Sonya only perked up upon hearing her name. “Yeah!” Newt looked over at his sister, laughing. “Cookies?” He asked again, still surprised. In which Sonya only gave a satisfied hum.

Newt looked around, everyone else seemed to be settled in front of the television, watching movies. Minho had went to join them right off the bat, already huddled under a blanket with his eyes locked on the movie that was playing.

His attention returned to the mess in the kitchen, “were you guys planning on making anything else..?” Newt asked, frowning slightly when Thomas and Sonya both shook their heads no. “The sugar cookies made a big enough mess as is..”

Cleaning up the kitchen slightly just so it wasn’t as messy, it wasn’t long until he went to join everyone else to watch the movie. He took a pillow off the couch, then seated himself comfily onto the ground.

Watching the movie while dining on the warm cookies that were made by The two girls earlier was all they really did. It didn’t take that long for everyone to start to unwind.

Soon, everyone was dozing off. Teresa and Thomas retreated to the bedroom to sleep, while everyone else settled in the livingroom.

Newt quickly claimed the couch, shooing everyone away when they tried to join him or to steal the sofa luxury. Humming in content, he hugged one of the pillows before he flipped on another movie. Minho slept right in front of couch, while Sonya lay sprawled on the chair. Brenda and Aris both laid on the floor, nestled in forts of pillows

Attempting to fall asleep, when he was unsuccessful after a half hour he quietly got up. He was luckily the only one awake, so stepping over Minho he headed to the kitchen. Going through the refrigerator,he grabbed an orange. A light, but satisfying snack.

“Everything a’right..?” Newt jumped when he heard Minho’s voice, turning around to be greeted by the groggy asian. “Was until you decided to scare the klunk out of me!” Newt retorted, punching his shoulder. Minho flinched slightly at the contact, rubbing the affected area.

“Okay okay.” He said in a hushed tone, any sign of grogginess quickly gone. “Why’re you up anyways?” He asked finally, “couldn’t get any buggin’ shut eye.” Newt answered quietly, peeling the orange as he sat on one of the bar stools.

Minho leant forward in front of him, snacking on one of the sugar cookies, in which Newt stole from him to break off a piece. Smirking slightly, he laughed as he popped the piece into his mouth. Looking at Minho for a reaction, he laughed more when he saw his pout reaction as he looked at the smaller teen.

Newt smiled, offering a fraction of his orange to him in which the asian took. Eating his half, he cocked a brow at Minho. “Now why are you up?” He asked, in which Minho shrugged. “I’m a light sleeper, heard you when you stepping over me.” Minho said simply, grinning.

Sighing softly, Newt looked at him. “What am I gonna do with you..” He murmured teasingly, “hey. You already made me sleep on the ground.” Minho retorted. Newt laughed softly, “touché..”.

Hesitantly, Newt walked back to the livingroom, “you get the couch now.” He offered, Minho wasn’t hesitant to crawl onto the couch.

But Newt tilted his head when Minho squeeze as far into the couch as possible, patting the area in front of him. “You aren’t serious.” Newt argued, his eyebrows raised, “stop being so stubborn.. No way in hell am I letting you lay on the ground with that shuck leg of yours.”

So, to avoid an ongoing argument Newt crawled beside Minho, his face put into his chest. “Turn around..” Minho instructed, in which Newt did, blushing at the position. Minho’s arm wrapped slightly around Newt’s torso, pulling him closer so he wasn’t so close to the edge. This is such an awkward position.. Newt decided, balling the fabric of the blanket into his fist as he closed his eyes.

Of course, Minho wasn’t gonna tell Newt the subtle detail of the fact the couch they were laying on was a pull-out bed.

Rubbing small circles in Newt’s hip as he slowly fell asleep, only made Minho begin to love his friend even more. Smiling to himself, he watched as the tinier brit fell asleep faster than he had expected. Silently, he decided on how he would build up the nerves to ask him out, because he wasn’t anywhere near confident enough yet.

Minho slowly fell asleep as well, deciding on how he’d explain to his other friends that he was spooning the ‘mother’ of the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying this, gears start moving in the next few upcoming chapters. But there's a little bone for you guys!


	3. On the Road

The next morning, Minho was luckily the first awake. Gently sitting up then getting up to avoid waking Newt up, he fixed the blanket before he returned back to the kitchen. He decided to clean up a little, starting with the dishes. Scrubbing a few before he loaded them into the dishwasher. Filling up the dishwasher and emptying the sink, he grinned to himself in achievement when the dishwasher began its soak and scour setting.

And of course, with his luck the dishwasher had woken up the beautiful blond. In which he sat up, his hair tousled as he looked around tiredly for Minho, confused. “Minho..?” He called out tiredly, in which Minho leaned against the doorframe that divided the kitchen and the living room. “Right here.” He chuckled softly.

Newt stumbled over to him, rubbing his eye as he held onto the wall. “Good morning sunshine.” Minho said sarcastically, earning a tired scoff from the other. “Why in the bloody hell did you decide to do the dishes at..” He paused to look at the clock on the stove “7:21 in the morning? Who in their rightful mind does that?” Newt accused, fixing his hair slightly, “what? No good morning?” Minho pouted, “you’re all sorts of rude.” Newt rolled his eyes, slapping his shoulder. “Good mornin’ Minho..” He said sarcastically before heading back to the couch to curl up and fall back asleep.

Minho laughed at the sight, watching as Newt practically collapsed onto the couch. Returning to the kitchen, he poured himself a bowl of cereal before he sat back down in front of the couch.

Eating the cereal quietly, he watched as everyone slowly began to wake up. They all gave him confused stares on why he was silently eating cereal in the middle of the living room. He’d just close his eyes and shrug his shoulders, too caught up in enjoying his breakfast to care.

The morning was quiet, everyone tiredly pacing around to get their belongings ready for the trip. Newt still remained asleep, murmuring inaudible things in his sleep. If it wasn’t for everyone around, Minho would’ve joined him and held him in his arms for a while longer.

Instead, he only shook him awake. “C’mon Newt. We’re leaving.” Only thing he earned in return was a grumble in return, “Mm cold..” Newt mumbled, curling up tighter. “Newt. We’re gonna leave without you.” Minho said sternly, attempting to persuade the stubborn blond. “Good that..” Newt mumbled back finally.

Groaning, Minho crossed his arms across his chest. Quickly scooping Newt up and laying him over his shoulder, he smirked slightly. Newt groaned at the movement, attempting to curl up. “I said go without me” Newt whined,going limp on Minho’s shoulder. Finally, he sighed as Minho walked through-out the house with Newt on his shoulder. “I can walk shank..” He grumbled, attempting to pull himself off Minho’s back. He was successful, falling back onto the carpeted ground.

He remained sprawled there for a while, in which Minho watched as he stubbornly pulled himself up to a sitting position until he stood up.

“Is everyone packed?” Thomas called from his bedroom, carrying a dufflebag full of his clothes. “Yeah.” Sonya yelled back, raising a brow at Minho and Newt. “You two flirts planning on clearing the hallway?” She asked, in which Newt’s face reddened before he stepped out of the way.

Thomas and Minho carried everything out, packing everything up into the van. Everyone soon loaded in, Teresa and Thomas sitting in the front while everyone else sat in the back. “It’s like a full out living room back here!” Sonya mused, looking around. Newt looked around as well, taking a seat at the small table that could be pulled into a bed. “Mhm..”  
M  
Minho sat over by Aris, while Sonya joined Newt. Newt watched Minho for a second until his twin broke him out of his stare.

“So what’s up between you two?” She asked, laughing softly. “Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He said simply, looking over at her. “Really? You two were spooning on the couch.” Newt’s face turned beet red, quickly looking away.

“I woke up to go to the bathroom in the night and I saw you two, with him stroking your side.” She smirked slightly. “Little fig Newton has a crush?” She smiled when she saw his darkened face.

Newt only cringed at the old childhood nickname. All because one day his parents decided to get fig newtons and Sonya mused on how it had the same name as her brother.

Since then, the name has stuck, but only in teasing manners or if Newt had done something wrong.

“A’right just slim it Sonya.” Newt murmured back quietly. “I swear on mum’s grave if you tell him..” He continued, hiding his face in embarrassment. “Okay okay figgy.” Sonya rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut afterwards and Newt couldn’t have been happier.

The drive was boring, mainly consisting of Teresa’s giggles after Thomas would say a cheesy pickup line while Aris and Minho would make gagging sounds whenever they’d peck each other’s lips on a red light or stop sign.

Newt eventually laid down on one of the couches, insisting that he take a nap so that he could drive in an hour or so. But the problem was the bumps on the road would send him jerking up.

Groaning he sat up, looking over at Thomas and Teresa. “You shanks can pull over. I’ll drive.” He offered, in which Thomas only nodded slightly as he drove to the nearest rest stop. Getting out, Brenda claimed passenger seat. The disappointment on Minho’s face was obvious, which only made Brenda explain why. “I need to catch up with my old bud!” She teased, laughing as she looked at them before crawling into the passenger’s seat.

Newt took the driver’s seat, buckling up before he raised a brow in Brenda’s direction, “catch up? That was a bloody awful excuse.” He laughed softly, but it was true. They were just hanging out a few days ago at his apartment.

“Would you rather hear giggling and coos from everyone else if Minho took this seat?” Brenda asked, raising a brow.

Brenda, the smart thinker as always..

“Good point..” Newt murmured, beginning his drive. “He’s pissed off, I can tell.” He laughed softly, turning around to glance at Minho when he drove to a stop light. Who was oddly enough, staring at both of them.

Newt flashed a smile, that Minho flashed back before Newt looked back at the light waiting for it to change to green.

Turning on the music, he sighed when nothing good came on. But it was better than dead silence where Minho’s mood was practically radiating to Newt.

Sighing softly, he glanced at Brenda. “Could you please just sit in the back? I can practically see the bloody daggers that Minho’s staring into your back.” Newt said finally, continuing his drive along the highway.

Brenda frowned slightly before unbuckling her seat. Ruffling Newt’s hair playfully, laughing before she crawled over the arm-rest. “Go join your lover boy.” She said simply to Minho, smiling at his reaction.

It took a while until Minho decided to take the offer. Leaving Newt frowning, wanting at least someone’s company beside him. “Stop that scowl, it’s killing my mood just by looking at it Shank.” Minho smirked as he climbing over the armrest to sit down in the passenger’s seat.

Rolling his eyes slightly, “comin’ from the one who was plotting buggin’ murder against Brenda just for her calling to sit in the bloody passenger’s seat before you.” Newy grinned at Minho’s expression, who was slumping his shoulders in embarrassment. “Slim it.” He mumbled finally.

Minho watched Newt drive, talking about nothing in particular. Leaning over, he rested his hand on Newt’s thigh slowly. Watching the brit’s reaction as he did so, he frowned when his face contorted and his cheeks turned bright cherry.

Shyly shrugging Minho off, Newt averted his eyes to notice his hurt. “Oh don’t take it personal. Not fond of people touching any area of my leg.” Newt said softly.

Of course, Minho understood. He didn’t want to push anything. So instead, he put his hand against the back of Newt’s neck, squeezing gently in a massage. Smiling in success, continuing to do so when Newt sighed in content.

Rotating his neck, Newt happily accepted the massage. It was just what he needed to calm down and release the tension.

They weren’t too far from the camp site now, a few more miles then possibly a mile into the woods. So continuing the drive, Newt turned at an exit, before the dirt path on the side of the road became familiar. Turning onto the dirt path, Minho pulled away when the rv began shaking on the uneven path.

When the car stopped in an open lot, Newt turned around to look at everyone. Laughing slightly at the sight, it seemed as if Thomas and Teresa had been in the middle of a makeout session when he had turned. Thomas’ lips were glossy and bleeding, having split his lip when the first few bumps came.

Snorting at the sight, Newt raised a brow. “You two keep yourselves busy?” He smirked, while looking at the rest of the group who seemed scarred by witnessing and hearing the session. “How ‘bout we keep it PG when around others, yeah?” In which Thomas only rolled his eyes and Teresa shyly nodded.


	4. Setting up Camp

Getting out, Newt took out the tents first, two large tents and one small one. They had all voted to separate Thomas and Teresa so they wouldn’t have to hear anything when they all decided to sleep. Newt was gonna be the only one in the small tent, so he didn’t disturb anybody if he decided to stay up.

It didn’t take long for the tents to get set up, but loud swearing was heard by Minho as one of the sticks flew back and stung his cheek. Newt and the others only laughed softly, offering one of the icecubes in the cooler for him. Minho shrugged it off, refusing to be babied. Rolling his eyes, Newt returned to making his tent and staking it to the ground.

Throwing pillows and his stuff into the tent, he zipped it up before looking at everybody’s progress. “I’ll go find wood for the fire tonight?” Newt said, but it came out as more of a question.

Everyone nodded, sending Newt off on his look for small logs and twigs. Picking up whatever he found, he even cut off a few small sheets of bark off a near birch to put in the fire pit as a fire starter.

Grabbing the matchbox, he struck the match onto the side before lighting the pieces of twigs and logs. Soon enough, they had a fire big enough. “I brought hotdogs!” Brenda chirped, pulling them out of the cooler. Everyone roasted their hotdogs quickly, passing around the condiments before digging in.

“How ‘bout a game of truth or dare?” Aris asked, grinning slightly. Everyone agreed, in which Newt only shrugged “sure why not. Who goes first?” “Me!” Sonya said quickly, pleading. “Okay, truth or dare Sonya?” Aris asked, looking at her. “Uh. Dare.” She pondered, which Aris thought of a dare quickly. “I dare you to sleep outside tonight.” He said with a smirk.

Sonya frowned but nodded, “alright, hmm.. Minho, truth or dare?” Minho perked up from his small daze from the fire before looking over at her. “What? Oh! Dare.” He grinned, looking at her. “I dare you to go kiss my brother.” She smirked back, looking over at Newt whose eyes widened. “Hey! No kissing dares!” Newt said quickly.

“a dare’s a dare.” Sonya said proudly, watching as Minho got up to pace over to Newt who was on the opposite side of the camp fire. “Oh just come here..” Minho smirked, kneeling down beside Newt.

Shyly giving in for the sake of the dare, he leaned in which only made Minho smile. Cupping his cheeks, Minho quickly kissed Newt. His eyes widened before his entire body relaxed. Whistling came from Thomas, in which only made Minho bite Newt’s lip and pull teasingly before pulling away.

That wasn’t Newt’s first kiss, but it was possibly the best one. Touching his lips in shock, he wiped them before he sat normally. His entire body was hot, causing him to sit a little further back from the fire.

Minho sat back to where he was before, as if nothing happened. “Okay, Thomas. Truth or dare?” Thomas froze slightly, knowing the type of dares Minho could come up with. “Truth..” Smirking mischievously, Minho looked at him. “When do you plan to put that ring to use?”

Thomas lips formed a straight line, shooting a glare at Minho. “I told you. Not for a few more months.” He said through tight lips, everyone just looked at him in shock, especially Teresa, who looked close to tears.

The rest of the night, Newt couldn’t keep his eyes off Minho. When they all settled in for bed, he was surprised to see Minho sitting in his tent.

Grabbing his bag, he raised a brow. But he sat down, remaining quiet for a short time. “You know? I don’t think I’d thank somebody for a dare. Especially your sister.” Minho said finally, watching Newt shift. “You alright?” Minho looked at him, Newt nodded, putting down his bag. Crawling over to Minho, he gently pressed his lips to Minho’s in a quick peck.

Minho smiled, glancing at Newt’s lips before back at him. “I need to go brush my teeth.” Newt said finally, laughing softly. “Go back to your tent before we have even more teasing from Aris and Thom~mhpm” he was interrupted by Minho’s lips pressed to his again, in a longer kiss.

Newt shyly held Minho’s shoulders as Minho’s arms snaked around his waist. A hand got caught in Minho’s hair before they both pulled away. Minho rested his forehead against Newt’s for a second before he quickly planted a kiss to the ruffled blonde hair and got up. “Good night Newt..” He winked, smiling slightly. “G-good night Min..” Newt said softly in his daze, getting up to go brush his teeth finally.

And of course, Sonya had been laying outside Newt’s tent to hear it all play out. “You’re welcome!” She chimed as Newt walked out. “Mhm..” He mumbled, grabbing a waterbottle to take a swig out of. “You know you two wouldn’t have done anything if I didn’t dare him.” She retorted, crossing her arms. “Yeah yeah.. Sonya the miracle worker.” He muttered sarcastically as he brushed his teeth, spitting out on the ground.

Crawling back into his tent, he situated himself in the mess of pillows he had. Closing his eyes, he shuddered at how cold it was. Unzipping the tent, he looked at Sonya who was curled up. “Wanna come in here?” He offered, raising a brow. “Nope.. A dare’s a dare.”

“Yeah well a dare’s a dud when it harm’s you.” Newt retorted, already pulling her into his tent. “Now c’mon.” He mumbled.

Sonya situated herself with her back to Newt, but they still huddled together to keep warm. Newt draped the blanket over both of them, holding his end close to his body. It wasn’t long until they both fell asleep, because it was much easier falling asleep with another person nearby.

When he awoke the next morning, he wasn’t at all surprised when he saw Sonya was back to sleeping outside. Stepping out of the tent, having a baggy sweatshirt on to keep warm of the cold wind. He of course seemed to be the only one awake, which didn’t shock him whatsoever.

Glancing around, he walked to the rv and went inside. He could at least sleep on one of the couches, it’d be comfier than the pillows. So laying down and snuggling into his sweatshirt until he slowly fell asleep.

He was woken up a few hours later by a frantic Minho. “Scared the shit out of me! God, thought we set up that tent for you to sleep in?” Minho questioned, in which Newt only pushed his face away. “came in here earlier today.. ‘ts a lot comfier..” He mumbled, sitting up.

Tiredly, he outstretched an arm to be pulled up by Minho. “We had an unwelcome visitor in our tent..” He mumbled, “a ring-tail?” Newt asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “No. Teresa.” Newt only laughed tiredly, “you could’ve come joined me and Sonya.. Wouldn’t have minded a little extra warmth.” He laughed still, before fixing his hair out of his face. “Minho? How do you manage to keep your hair like that?” He asked, looking at the raven hair. It was messy but still pointed upwards for the most part.

Minho laughed, shrugging, “just that fabulous, that my hair stays in one place.” Newt rolled his eyes playfully, stepping out of the rv. Minho stopped him, pulling him back in for a second. Newt raised a brow before their lips connected again in a quick peck. “We both know we couldn’t do that out there..” Minho whispered against his lips afterwards, smiling at Newt’s rosy cheeks.

“Alright, you can go. I need to find my bag..” Minho chuckled, digging through the pile of bags to grab his own. “Go. I’m changing.” Minho laughed, already taking off his shirt to throw at Newt to emphasize his point.

Newt only caught the shirt and threw it back before closing the rv door with a quiet laugh. “Bloody idiot..” He mumbled, returning back to his tent to grab his deodorant. Walking back to the rv, he knocked before slipping in through the door. “brought you deodorant. Knowing you, you didn’t pack any.” Minho laughed and nodded, cupping his hands “toss it.” Newt tossed it to him, picking up the clothes he left scattered on the floor.

Minho raised a brow, “I was getting to that..” He crossed his arms, “yeah well I beat ya to it” Newt retorted.

Minho hurried up and used the deodorant, tossing it back to Newt afterwards. Newt only set it down for now. “Wanna go for a walk? There’s this one trail I used to always follow..” Newt offered, trailing off.

Listening quietly to the mumbled story, he laughed before shrugging. “Sure. Why not? Seems enjoyable.” Newt’s eyes lit up, looking at him. “Really? We can leave later, pack a few sandwiches and just hang out.” He said simply, content with the idea. Minho hummed, ruffling his significant other’s hair. “Now c’mon before they start coming to conclusions on what we’re doing.” Minho laughed, pulling Newt out. 


	5. Trillium for you

Newt led the way, watching as the Asian staggered behind him. Stopping at the campfire first, he plopped down to make a sandwich for the trip he had planned. Minho did the same, making two.

The rest of the group didn’t bother the two, not even caring what the two had planned. Newt only bagged the sandwiches before motioning for the younger teen to follow him.

With the sandwich in one hand he led them down an un-official path, occasionally picking a few wild-flowers. Minho’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion but he continued following Newt nonetheless.

Newt limped through the forest, eventually stopping on a large rock. Sitting down, he patted to the spot beside him in which Minho sat down at.

They remained quiet for minute or two, Newt silently weeding through the flowers and flicking out ones that didn’t interest him as much as others. Finally narrowing it down to one flower, Minho watched in silence, taken back when Newt offered it to him.

Minho grinned, taking the three petal flower from him. “ Trillium. Means ambition..” Newt said softly, looking at the pearly white petals. It suited Minho very well, Newt decided. Scooting closer, he rested his head on the broad shoulder of the other.

Laughing, Minho ruffled Newt’s hair in between his fingers. “Hey!” Newt protested, laughing softly as well which only made Minho smirk.

Turning to face Newt, he ruffled his hair more teasingly. Rolling his eyes playfully, Newt looked at him until he leaned closer to press a warm kiss against Minho’s lips. Crawling closer, he hugged Minho’s neck, testing the waters. Minho’s hands were soon on Newt’s waist, under the soft fabric of his sweatshirt.

Pulling away shortly afterwards, Newt smiled as he rested his forehead against Minho’s. Smiling back, Minho pressed another quick peck to the blond’s lips. Newt moved his head, resting it against The crook of Minho’s neck instead. Nuzzling it slightly with his nose, Minho’s face turned pink slightly.

Remaining there, Minho straddled Newt and absent-mindedly played with his hair as he looked around the forest. Newt wasn’t quite asleep, instead just laying against Minho as he looked around as well. “Its changed alot since i’ve last been here..” Newt said finally, breaking the silence. Nodding slightly, Minho looked back at the brit in his arms.

Looking up at the hazy sky, Minho eventually stood up. Pulling Newt up with him, he grinned slightly. Stumbling from sitting so long, Newt held onto Minho’s shoulder to prop himself up. Knowing Newt wouldn’t appreciate him babying his knee by offering to carry him, he just let Newt hold onto him for a few seconds until he could walk.

Newt eventually recovered from his weak knee, stumbling a few steps until he could walk somewhat normally again. Minho watched closely, before he followed after Newt, the trillium held in his left hand while he sped up to intertwine his right hand with Newt’s.

Walking hand in hand, they slowly headed back to the camp. In no rush, Minho hummed ‘Just One Yesterday’ by Fallout boy, knowing Newt would know it. Newt hummed along eventually, quietly murmuring the words under his breath.

Smiling, Minho squeezed the other’s hand slightly as they walked into the camp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! Be sure to comment down below for suggestions


End file.
